speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doresain
Doresain is the Demon Lord of ghouls and is the first to bear the ghoulish curse. Doresain was once the prince of a beautiful Elven kingdom of pure white and a master of sorcery, He was also a devout worshiper of Nuada, holding a realm deep in the plane of Dream that he visited often to converse with his god. One day he visited his garden and found only decay, where once there was a statue of Nuada in his dream-home there was now a statue of another being, draped in yellow cloth and obscured. It now spoke to him instead. He relayed back to Doresain a story of how nature would one day die, how the rising number of creatures would one day snuff out the entire planet, starting with the humanoids. They'd cut down the trees to make their homes, mine through the world until it was brittle and crumbling, pollute its air with their smoke and fill its waters with poison. The young prince was horrified. The new master of his garden consoled him, pointing them towards a book that had long been buried that would hold the answers to his problems. Doresain unearthed a chest, no larger than a loaf of bread and inside discovered a tome that spoke of his people, and of the Oath of Green. The Oath showed a series of rituals and described a lifestyle of spartan and spare living based on preserving the plants of the world above all else. If the visions shown to him in his dreams proved true, this may be the path to saving the entire world. He followed the text to the last. He opened his great-hall to their nobles and began the final ritual that would set the standard for his people in the centuries to come, where once would have been vegetarian fare was now exclusively meat- the flesh of their own kin- and they ate ravenously. The members of the Elven Pantheon became so enraged- the heresy of the Oath of Green had disgusted them so greatly and they had believed all of its rhetoric to be destroyed, but it appeared now like an inescapable virus. Corellon cast the curse of the Ghoul upon them all, turning them into carnal beasts of hunger and casting the entire kingdom into the Abyss, while fair Sehanine Moonbow, ever full of mercy, gave those of the elves who refused to partake and their descendants for all time immunity to the curse, refusing to allow them to perish in the Abyss. Over thousands of years Doresain has reigned over the White Kingdom more or less. He has two forms, one of the young and beautiful prince and one of a behemoth of a ghoul, a great devouring giant. His former Dream leads directly to his layer now, infested with ghouls. Those he directly turns to ghouls become grave-touched, or awakened undead as he does not value mindless servants highly. Relationships For many years Doresain was made an exarch of Orcus, then a slave of Yeenoghu until the destruction of the Gnoll-god's avatar and godly flail, the handle of which was made with one of Doresain's own ribs. Currently Doresain is a free agent with his own layer of the Abyss, but he longs for the return of his bone and the increase in power that would come with it, although the current queen of Ealguelle is in possession of it and seems resistant to his control. Doresain despises those who once ruled over him, looking for revenge on the gnoll-god above all others. Category:Demon Lords